Ruffled Feathers
by BowlingForSoup
Summary: *REPOSTED UNDER NEW ACCOUNT! Sorry for the long looonnng wait. Read author's note in Ch.1*
1. The Announcement

DISCLAIMER: This Mighty Ducks story takes place after D3. Of course all of the original Mighty Ducks characters belong to Disney, but any other character that you see in here that hasn't made an appearance in the Ducks trilogy, or just doesn't seem familiar to you, rightfully belongs to me.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Due to lack of laziness, writer's block, and other things, this story has not been updated for over a quite some time now. I am reposting this story under my new account, and I have also added a few more details to the first two chapters. I haven't watched any of the Mighty Ducks movies in about a month (which is a long time for me), so hopefully by watching all of the movies tomorrow, my brain will be refreshed and ready to work. Now that high school is over and done with (congrats to the class of 2003!), I can totally devote all of my time to my writing. Most of you have probably forgotten about this story, and I am truly sorry for the long wait. Hopefully, I will be able to regain my fans back. Goodbye Stanley Climbfall, hello BowlingForSoup.   
  
SUMMARY: A new girl join that Duck at Eden Hall (sounds trite, but deal with it). She tried hard to succeed in living up to everyone's expectations, and manages to accomplish this. But as tough and hardheaded as she is, conflict soon arises between Carrie and the rest of the Ducks...especially a certain Bash Brother.  
  
Chapter 1---The Announcement  
  
"Alright, alright, alright!" Connie Moreau shouted joyfully. So far that day, no one had been able to get the puck past Julie. That is, until Connie managed to shoot the puck into the goal.   
  
The Ducks were now in their sophmore year at Eden Hall Academy. Life couldn't have been more great. The team was still riding on their success of last year. Winning the annual J.V. / Varisty showdown, Portman coming back to the team, winning the J.V. State championship... life really was good. Even though they still had to deal with Riley and Cole (Scooter was an exception) for one more year, nothing could ever bring the Ducks' spirits down.   
  
"That's what I'm talking about Connie," Coach Orion said. "Keep it up."   
  
"That was just luck," Guy said, coming up behind Connie and skating past her.   
  
Connie grinned and playfully pushed Guy.   
  
After winning the J.V./Varsity showdown last year, Connie and Guy had gotten back together, only to break up with each other a few weeks later. Now though, it seemed as if things were beginning to go back to the way they used to be between the two teammates. Guy had heard from a few certain people that Connie still liked him. And so Guy was working up the nerve to ask Connie back out. He just wasn't sure when that was going to happen though. Regardless, he and Connie would always be friends. And that was all that mattered. There was no need to rush things.  
  
"Nice shot," Russ commented. "Maybe I should teach you my knucklepuck."   
  
"Ah, I could do better than that," Goldberg cracked. Ever since last year, when Coach Orion had Goldberg skating on defense, he had gained an enormous amount of confidence skating on the ice and scoring goals.   
  
"You could," Portman said, passing the puck to his friend. "For a cheeseburger maybe."   
  
Luis, Kenny, and some of the other Ducks snickered.   
  
"Hey, I heard that comment," Goldberg said, obviously pretending to be hurt. But everyone knew that he was just kidding.  
  
"Ignore Portman," Adam said to Goldberg. "He's just a big goon."   
  
"What's that?" Portman demanded, the expression on his face turning dangerous and menacing. "You wanna say that to my face rich boy?"   
  
Adam flinched and started to skate away from Portman. "Uh, n-no," he stammered, already beginning to feel the nervous sweat trickling down his forehead.  
  
Portman just grinned. "Hey man, don't get scared and wet your pants or anything, I was just playing with you." He gave Adam a nice 'manly' pat on the back.  
  
"I knew that," Adam replied. He really thought Portman was going to beat him up. Out of all the Ducks, Adam's friendship with Portman was one of the weirdest. The two made an unlikely pair of friends. Adam, the tall, lanky, blond-haired/blue eyed golden boy from Edina, Minnesota...and Portman. The tall, dark haired/dark eyed muscular Bash Brother hailing from none other than the windy city itself, Chicago, Ilinois. Other than hockey, Adam Banks and Dean Portman had nothing in common. Music, t.v....they could never agree on anything. Portman would always joke around with Adam, who would always play along. But sometimes it was hard to tell if Portman was being serious or not.  
  
"Sure you did Banksie," Charlie spoke up.   
  
PHWEET! Coach Orion blew his whistle. "Alright!," he said. "All of you take a knee for a second. I have an announcement to make."   
  
"This should be good," Averman whispered to Dwayne.   
  
"Guys," Coach Orion began.   
  
"And girls," Julie chimed in, speaking on behalf of herself and Connie.   
  
"Team," Coach Orion said, correcting himself. "It brings me great pleasure to inform you that we will be getting a new player tomorrow..."   
  
"A new player? Awsome!" Luis exclaimed.   
  
"Sweet, I can teach him my slapshot," Fulton said excitedly.   
  
"So who is he?" Kenny asked. "What position does he play?"   
  
"She," Coach Orion began. "Plays a variety of postions. Her name is Carrie Holden. She is an excellent hockey player and has a lot to offer to the team. Now---"   
  
"Wait a minute," Portman said, seeming to be slightly confused. "Holden? Carrie Holden? Daughter of the legendary Scott Holden? The best left wing in the NHL?"   
  
Coach Orion nodded. "Regardless of who her father is, Carrie has excellent hockey skills, which you will all be able to witness for yourselves when she shows up for practice tomorrow. And, I would really like it if all of you welcomed her into the team and treat like a Duck."   
  
"Oh, I'll treat her really well," Luis said. He grinned devilishly.   
  
"Luis, you're such a perv," Connie groaned. Luis just smiled.   
  
*LOCKER ROOM*  
  
"We're getting another girl on the team!" Julie exclaimed. "This is going to be so awsome." She gave Julie a high five.   
  
"Oh my gosh!" Russ said mockingly, making his voice sound like a girl's. "This is, like, so awsome." He took off his practice jersey and hung it up.  
  
"I know!" Guy replied, joining in on the fun.   
  
Connie and Julie just smirked at the guys. "You're all just trying not to show how jealous you guys are. She's probably better than any of you."   
  
Portman stifled a laugh. "A chick being better than me?" he scoffed. "Hell no."   
  
"No way!" Goldberg said. "No girl could be better than me."   
  
"What about faster?" Charlie muttered. He nudged Dwayne's arm. They both laughed.   
  
"What this?" Goldberg asked. "An Insult Goldberg Day?"   
  
"No, that was yesterday," Fulton joked. The rest of the Ducks chuckled.   
  
"I'm hungry," Averman said. "Let's all hurry up so we can go get some food."   
  
Ken laughed. "Between you and Goldberg, you guys are always hungry."  
  
"So?" Goldberg piped up.  
  
"Food!" Portman and Fulton exclaimed at the same time.   
  
Charlie hurriedly stuffed all of his gear into his locker, as well as his athletic bag. Then he looked at his teamates. "Last one outta here is paying for dinner," he said. And with that, all of the Duck hurried to get out of the locker room. 


	2. Welcome To The Team

DISCLAIMER: This Mighty Ducks story takes place after D3. Of course all of the original Mighty Ducks characters belong to Disney, but any other character that you see in here that hasn't made an appearance in the Ducks trilogy, or just doesn't seem familiar to you, rightfully belongs to me.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Due to lack of laziness, writer's block, and other things, this story has not been updated for over a quite some time now. I am reposting this story under my new account, and I have also added a few more details to the first two chapters. I haven't watched any of the Mighty Ducks movies in about a month (which is a long time for me), so hopefully by watching all of the movies tomorrow, my brain will be refreshed and ready to work. Now that high school is over and done with (congrats to the class of 2003!), I can totally devote all of my time to my writing. Most of you have probably forgotten about this story, and I am truly sorry for the long wait. Hopefully, I will be able to regain my fans back. Goodbye Stanley Climbfall, hello BowlingForSoup.   
  
SUMMARY: A new girl join that Duck at Eden Hall (sounds trite, but deal with it). She tried hard to succeed in living up to everyone's expectations, and manages to accomplish this. But as tough and hardheaded as she is, conflict soon arises between Carrie and the rest of the Ducks...especially a certain Bash Brother.  
  
Chapter 2---Welcome To The Team  
  
"Alright," Mrs. Rhoades, the English teacher, said. "Now that we've finished reading 'To Kill A Mockingbird', we're going to be watching the movie..."  
  
"Awesome!" Fulton and Charlie high fived each other. The two of them, along with Portman, were sitting in their sophmore English class. School had been in session for over few weeks now, and as usual, Charlie and the Bash Brothers' minds were on hockey. Watch movies always meant that they could sleep during class and save their energy for the ice later in the afternoon.   
  
"I hope we don't take notes," Fulton whispered to Charlie. "I need to catch up on my sleep if we're going to be practicing later..."  
  
"...So I want all of you to get out you binders and take out a sheet of binder paper," Mrs. Rhoades continued. "You will be taking notes."  
  
Charlie groaned. "But Mrs. Rhoades, why should we have to take notes? We've already read the book, so we know what's gonna happen in the movie." It wasn't that Charlie hated taking notes, he actually didn't mind it at all. Charlie just didn't feel like doing much work in class today.  
  
"I want you to compare the book with the movie," Mrs. Rhoades explained. "Write down the differences and similarites between the two. And after we finish the movie, I'd like for each of you to write a paragraph on which you would prefer more. The book or the movie."  
  
"How about neither?" Fulton joked. "Let's go with that choice."  
  
The English teacher just smiled.  
  
"Mrs. Rhoades, can I go to my locker for a minute?" Portman asked. He adjusted the trademark bandanna worn around his forehead, in preparation to leave the classroom.  
  
"Why?" Mrs. Rhoades asked.  
  
"I forgot my binder," Portman grinned. He looked at Fulton and Charlie, who snickered.  
  
Mrs. Rhoades sighed. "Alright Dean," she told him. "But please, make it quick this time. We're going to start the movie in a minute."  
  
"Yes ma'am," Portman said.  
  
Portman whistled to himself as he walked through the halls of the school. *I wonder if this new girl is as good at hockey as Coach Orion claims her to be* he thought to himself. Approaching his locker, Portman saw a girl standing next to his. The girl had light brown hair and was wearing a black shirt, blue jeans, and white sneakers. Whoever this girl was, she was trying to open her locker and wasn't having much luck.  
  
"Having a little trouble?" Portman asked.  
  
"Yes, and I don't need your---" the girl stopped speaking as she turned around as saw Portman's face. "I can't get this stupid thing open." She pounded the locker a couple times.  
  
"Calm down there babe," Portman said reassuringly. "Don't get all angry."   
  
"I'm not," the girl said confidnently. "It just that I've only been at this school for a matter of minutes and already I've had a run in with a couple of idiot goons who tried to hit on me." She sighed frustratedly.  
  
"Were they wearing varsity jackets?" Portman asked curiously.  
  
The girl nodded. "Yeah," she answered. "I think they were hockey players."  
  
"Riley and Cole," Portman said knowingly. He shook his head. *It's amazing how different Scooter is from the rest of Varsity* "Well, if you can ignore them for the rest of the year, you should be fine." Portman looked at the locker and then back at the girl. "What's the locker combination?" he questioned.  
  
"21-8-44," the girl replied. "It's written on this paper the lady in the office gave me...." she pulled out a folded piece of paper from her pocket and handed it to Portman. "Here. You try and get it open."  
  
Portman took the piece of paper and unfolded it, reading the locker combination. "Well, no wonder you've been having trouble," he said to the girl. "The eight's really a six. Your combination isn't 21-8-44, it's 21-6-44." To prove his point, he tried the combination on the locker, and sure enough, the locker opened.   
  
"It looked like an eight to me," the girl replied as she put a few books into the locker. "But then again, that lady at the office has really weird handwriting."  
  
"I know," Portman said. Then all was silent for a few seconds as he studied the girl more closely. "Hey, you said this is your first day right? What's your name?"  
  
"Carrie," the girl replied. "I'm on my way to art class right now, but after that I have hockey practice after school. I'm the new player on the J.V. team. Speaking of which, do you mind showing me the way to the hockey rink after school?"  
  
"Not at all," Portman replied. "I'll be heading there anyways. I'm on the J.V. team as well. My name's Dean Portman. But you can just call me Portman."  
  
Carrie laughed. "Well Portman, it's nice to know that all hockey players here aren't such jerks. I hope the rest of the J.V. team isn't so bad."  
  
"Oh, they're all cool," Portman told his new teamate. "In fact, there are a couple of girls on the team, Julie and Connie, so you don't have to be singled out as the only girl on the team. They're cool babes. As I am sure you are one too...babe."  
  
"Well, it's nice to meet you Portman," Carrie said, ignoring Portman's last little comment. "But I really should be getting to my class now. Thanks for getting my locker open. I guess I'll see you at practice."  
  
"You too," Portman said. He opened his locker and took out his binder.  
  
"Oh, and Portman?"  
  
"Yeah?" he turned around to see Carrie looking at him.  
  
"Call me 'babe' one more time and I'll shove my hockey stick up somewhere where you won't like it." Carrie told him with a hint of attitude. "Got that?" she smiled.  
  
"That I do," Portman said to himself as he curiously watched Carrie walk away.  
  
"Dean, what took you so long?" Mrs. Rhoades demanded the moment Portman walked back into the classroom.  
  
"Helping some poor little old lady cross the street," Portman joked.  
  
Charlie, Fulton, and a few others kids in the classroom laughed.  
  
Mrs Rhoades gave Portman a Look.  
  
"Actually, I ran into a new girl while I was at my locker," Portman explained. "Her locker was kind of stuck so I opened it for her and then I walked her to her class," *Well, I didn't really walk her to class, but I'm not going to tell my teacher that I was talking to Carrie the whole time.*  
  
The expression on Mrs. Rhoades face relaxed. "Well, that's a better and more reasonable explanation," she said. "It wouldn't have mattered anyway. The VCR isn't working, so it looks as if we'll have to watch the movie tomorrow after I get it fixed. So in the meantime..." Mrs. Rhoades turned her attention to the entire class. "...you can spend the rest of the class period working on homework from other classes...."  
  
"Hey Portman," Charlie whispered. He leaned over his desk. "What did the new girl look like?"  
  
"Well, she's pretty..about 5'7"/5'8"," Portman said. "She has light brown hair and hazel eyes, she dresses cool.....and she's the new player."  
  
"You met Carrie?" Fulton exclaimed in a not so quiet voice. "What was she like?"  
  
"She's cool," Portman replied. "She told me she already had a little run in with Riley and Cole. I told her to steer clear of them."  
  
Charlie laughed. "Well, that all sounds good... I---"  
  
"Mr. Conway. Mr. Reed. Mr. Portman," Mrs. Rhoades said sternly. "Don't the three of you have work from other classes to do?  
  
"Yeah," Charlie told her.  
  
"Then I suggest you do it," Mrs Rhoades replied. "I will not tolerate any of my students wasting time in this class!"  
  
*LOCKER ROOM*  
  
Coach Orion was alone in the Ducks locker room. He was about to follow them out onto the ice, when a girl walked in, carrying a hockey stick and athletic bag.  
  
"Coach Orion," the girl asked hesitantly. "Hi, I'm Carrie."  
  
"Welcome Carrie," Coach Orion greeting. He shook hands with her. "How's your day gone so far?"  
  
"Pretty well," Carrie replied, setting her stuff down on the floor.  
  
"Are you ready for practice?" Coach Orion asked.  
  
"Ready as I'll ever be," Carrie replied. "So where's the rest of the team?"  
  
"They're already out on the ice warming up," Coach Orion said. "Get suited up. Your locker's over there---" he pointed to the corner of the room. "So I'll see you out of the ice in a few minutes."  
  
"Okay Holden, let's get your gear on," Carrie said to herself once Coach Orion had left the room. She walked over to her locker and saw her name above it. Holden, Carrie. She looked at the lockers that were next to hers. On the right, it said 'Germaine, Guy' and on the left it said 'Wu, Kenny'.   
  
Carrie began to get changed into her uniform. After she got into her hockey gear, she took the jersey of its hanger and looked at it. The logo of the Duck was on the front....and on the back was her last name, Holden. And Orion had managed to let Carrie keep her old number, which was 39. Carrie pulled the jersey over her head and then stopped for a moment to take a look at herself in the mirror. Dressing in skates and all, Carrie felt as comfortable as she could be.  
  
*I've already met Portman, so I guess I'd better meet the rest of the team* Carrie thought to herself. She put on her helmet, grabbed her hockey stick, and headed out of the locker room and onto the ice. 


End file.
